The realms of the hidden
by Tiiny Piixiie
Summary: Sequel to A tale of deception, Gamble and Love. bella is back from the dead and Alice has entered her world, can she survive in the realms of the hidden or will she be abolished? happy reading! Please Read and Review! *I'll bake you some cookies!* pairings: Bella & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D  
this is a sequel to A tale of deception, gamble and love.  
enjoy reading this and dont forget to review! you know i live on them :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight, they all belong to  
i do however own every aspect of the polt line. (YAY! me own something!)..wish i owned the cullen boys too! :'(  
anyway Happy reading! :D**

**Love: Pixie dust :)**  
**xx3**

ALICE:  
the cold February wind blows across my face as I head to the park, with Jacob. It's been a month now since I found her, Bella, alive and well. I thought that she was gone forever, and indeed that should've been the case except that this is Bella we're talking about. With her anything is possible, and impossible; I had cried for her for days, months and she'd haunted my every dream with her face and just when I had thought that my pain was getting better, there she was, cool as you please, talking into her phone as if she'd been here all along and not been killing people with guilt and grief. I think again of ash, jamini and Jigisha who've all left the school, as it holds too many painful memories for them, all of them believing their best friend to be gone. People have moved on, slowly the pain has healed; now she's just a fleeting thought that comes and goes, sometimes people drop some flowers across her memorial garden, and sometimes some look upon her photo that hangs near the reception and remember but that's all, everyone has moved on.

"Ali!" she cries as she launches herself at me. She's still the same. I hug her back and laugh.  
"Bella! How are you?" she grins at me.  
"Never been better love", she seems distracted today, positively bursting with news. I look at her and smile.  
"How's Rodolfo?" I ask, hoping to make her blush. She doesn't. Damn it.  
"He's fine. Anyway I have something else to talk about" she continues suddenly becoming serious. I smirk at her, "what? He proposed to you?" Johnny's head jerks up to stare at Bella in amusement, but his eyes betray his curiosity; another one to love Bella. Just how does she do that? Make people fall in love with her so quick? Bella blushes and I grin triumphantly, missions accomplished!  
"No trampo! And anyway if he did I wouldn't accept!" she adds. I raise my eyebrow at her.  
"Yes Bella, of course, if you say so!" I smirk. She glowers at me. "He'll be heartbroken!" I add in a wheedling tone, she snorts in response. "Tough…now can we talk about something that isn't to do with my personal emotions?" she asks. I snort in response as beside me Jacob chokes on his water. Bella rolls her eyes at us and sighs. "Honestly. And here I was considering taking you in" she says sadly turning away. Wait. She said what?  
"OMG! Seriously!" I shriek. Bella turns to me grinning. "Knew that would get your attention" she smirks. I let out a deflated sigh, so much for hopes. She looks at me carefully and then laughs.  
"Yes, seriously…I spoke to Rodolfo and he said…" she doesn't finish because I throw myself on her, making her stagger,  
"OMG! YAY! AT LAST! FINALLY! THANK YOU! MERCI BEACOUP!" I yell hugging her as she laughs.  
"Good god, it's as if you've won a multi-billion deal or something!" she cries.  
"No! More than that! I'm gonna be an agent!" Bella face-palms. Oops.  
"I'm seriously thinking that it's a mistake!" she mutters.  
"I'm sorry! I forgot!" I plead.  
"You can't forget things like that Alice, if you do we're going to get nowhere!" she sighs dramatically.  
"Okay! When do I begin?" I grin at her. She sighs again.  
"Ali, it's not that easy. It's very difficult. And you have to be able to balance two lives together, you can't let anyone get the slightest idea of who you are." jheeze and the lectures are already beginning. so much for fun.  
"Jacob, i was wondering if you'd like to…re-join?" she asks casually. I hold my breath as he looks at her and then at me. I nod at him encouragingly. he takes a deep breath and then smiles.  
"I'd love to." he says formally. Bella smiles.  
"Welcome back Joemmet Drift" she says inclining her head. he bows his head slightly smiling.  
"Thank you captain" he smirks. Bella laughs "this is going to be fun! me bossing everyone around again, and you can't even complain! Mehehehhe!" mehehehhe? I laugh at her, and then fall silent.  
"why the sudden change of mind Bella?" I ask nonchalantly. She shrugs and then looks at me.  
"Rodolfo thought that it's the best option for us, I mean you're not supposed to know about my existence, it's been declared globally that I'm gone, so it was risky leaving you out. Call it a matter of secrecy" she says smiling. Great. And here I was thinking that she'd invited me in, because she'd missed me, but no…she had invited me in order to keep her secret safe! she seems to read my thought because she laughs at me.  
"Welcome to my world Alice. We don't do anything without a reason. Selfish impulses. There'll be times when you'll want to run, and hide, times when you'll hate me, and times when you'll love me. You're part of my team now. There's no turning back" she says in a sinister voice. I gulp and then Jacob laughs.  
"Ignore her Ali. She's lying, she says that to everyone!" Bella glowers at him. "Gosh, I can't even torture my own crew now!" she says acting offended. She looks at the time and mutters a curse.  
"So, I'm getting late, anyway meet me here tomorrow, at 12. Okay? We have a lot of things to get through. And I meanwhile need to run." she gabbles out in a rush "care to join me Drift?" she asks looking at Jacob. Drift? I snort and Bella looks at me knowingly. Jacob glares at us. "It's not funny! It's an awesome name!".  
"Sure is" I smirk and then start laughing. Two shadows materialise from behind the trees. I recognise them straightaway. Jasper and Emmet. They look at me and nod in acknowledgement.  
"Okay, I gotta run. See ya tomorrow okay?" I nod as she hugs me and then they turn and head into the trees, disappearing from sight completely.

_  
**so there you have it! :D  
loved it? hated it? lemme know what you think! :)  
cookies and hugs to all who review! :***


	2. Chapter 2

ISABELLA:

"you sure that's a good idea? I mean…what if she can't handle it?" Emmet asks.  
"I don't know. I don't exactly have a choice you know, it's essential to keep the secrets of the state, it's too risky having her running loose."  
"It's even riskier having her spill the beans after she's seen everything" Emmet snorts. I glare at him, honestly, he's so mean!  
"well there's always operation amnesia is anything goes wrong." I smirk. he looks at me surprised and doesn't comment. my phone rings at that exact moment, stopping me from insulting him any further.  
"Hey wolfie!" I giggle. a huff comes through from the other side, he hates that name. "I'm coming, I'm coming. No…I don't have to report everything to you! I'm my own boss! Okay, yes I'm coming. Bye".  
"Sounds like the boss is missing his Juliet already" Emmet smirks. I glare at him, trying not to blush. I fail at it epically.  
"Oh God. you are so funny. so so funny" I say sarcastically. Jasper smirks at me; I glare at him as well. how dare they?  
"Juliet?" Jacob mutters beside me. I look at him curiously, his face is emotionless but his eyes betray his barely concealed curiosity and disgust. here we go again.  
"don't even ask. They just think that it's funny to tease me!" I say darkly. he nods but doesn't ,meet my eyes. Emmet snorts, looking from me to Jacob.  
"you mean you don't know about the chemistry that's going on between them?" Emmet says evilly. I slap his arm in response. he laughs and carries on blabbing. kill me now.  
"What chemistry?" Jacob asks surprised, a flash of guilt and hurt crosses his face. I sigh inwardly.  
"he's lying Jacob. he likes to make up some imaginary tales in his head for his own sick amusement! don't take any notice."  
"Tales? how dare you! they are not tales madam! they are inklings of truth" I roll my eyes,  
"and you are an inkling of a psychopath" I say  
"I know that!" he says grinning as if it's a huge compliment. why, why am I stuck with the most annoying person in all the world?  
"you know what Emmet? I think you're jealous!" I say evilly. he raises an eyebrow sardonically.  
"jealousy is such a misleading word, I like to say taking an advantage" he says. go die! leave me alone!

"Bella, you took you're time!" Rodolfo says laughing as I get in the car. I smile, "I can't help that, they arrived late" I say. he smiles and then his eyes land on Jacob, and he turns to me an eyebrow raised questioningly. "he's back in service" he looks surprised but chooses not to comment.  
" . welcome back" he says smiling again. Jacob grins at him.  
"Thank you captain." he says bowing his head and then heads to the back.  
"I've arranged for Alice to meet us tomorrow. is that okay?"  
"Bella, I really hope you know what you're doing." he says quietly. I nod at him.  
"of course I know what I'm doing! I'm Bella!" I say laughing. he shakes his head as we arrive at my apartment. Well mine and Isis's. And its' not an apartment. it's a bungalow, custom made. I get out and open the door leaving them to park. isis comes running and launches herself at me.  
"Bella! finally!" I grin at her.  
" I was gone for two hours you know!" I say laughing. she grins back.  
"I got bored!" she says pouting and then she sees Rodolfo and literally pushes me out of the way and goes hurtling into him. and I thought she'd missed me. Rodolfo hugs her and then sets her down on the floor, detangling himself from her, looking at me. I grin at him. He's Isis's hero, literally the girl worships him! I sit down on the sofa and a minute later Rodolfo and everyone crashes down beside me.

"well? what's going on?" I look at Rodolfo expectantly. he sighs and then leans back, I do my best not to notice how good the blue looks on him. Isis pokes me sharply and I blush, my eyes resting momentarily on Jacob who ducks his head. Isis snorts as she looks at me and then at Jacob.  
" the papers, have been decoded." he says finally. a hush falls on the room, Jacob looks at me confused. isis looks excited, probably thinking of food or something equally stupid.  
"what did it say?" she cries. I roll my eyes at her, her eyes are dancing in the most evil manner possible, and I know from the look on her face she's contemplating the prospect of taking Emmet with her.  
"it was a complete waste of time. all that time and effort and there was nothing of value in them!" Rodolfo says angrily. I look at him, questioningly.  
"why not? There must've been something, unless it was a copy and it had been interfered with" I say.  
"No, it wasn't a copy, it was the original all right, it's impossible to copy that, the codes are too complex to manipulate." he says smiling wryly. I sigh, get on with it!  
"so?"  
"it said a riddle." a what? did he just say riddle?  
"a what?" I shriek. Rodolfo winces.  
"a riddle love. a bloody lousy riddle talking of some next things to do with dead bodies, up is down. Ancient ways…honestly it's just...it was pointless." he says.  
"Well that's not entirely useless. it's a riddle. it needs to be worked out that's all." I say. everyone looks at me in shock.  
"easier said than done. the agency have been trying to figure it out for months! its been a year now and they're still on square one. it's absolutely pointless!"  
"so what do we do now? do we just give up?" isis asks happily. Jacob narrows his eyes at her and she shuts up.  
"we can't give up. not now, we're too close to finding it, to knowing what it is! we know what the secret is, it's a matter of finding the place, there's more to be discovered. except that the next steps are missing."  
"so we've hit a dead end." I say finally. Rodolfo looks at me and smiles wanly.  
"Looks like it."  
"We can't have. we're missing something vital." I say getting up and beginning to pace. "it's stupid to think that it ends here. it can't end here, it just cant. I mean we've been working on this for what five years? we've painstakingly got together every piece, every clue, every hint to finding it. we need it. its not a question of giving up. if we give up, we'll have bloodshed to the next level. besides, we're not the only ones working on that. there are others. we need to get it first. the entire point of project phoenix was to kill. we can't let it continue…"  
"Bella! sit down! my eyes can't keep track!" Emmet says pulling me down beside him. I grin at them sheepishly. "sorry…but anyway we can't give up. there must be something. do you happen to have the papers? the decoded ones?" I say turning to Rodolfo. he shakes his head. "it's in the agency." I nod.  
"okay. fine…so let's backtrack. what do we know so far? maybe it's more a question of common sense than anything else?" Rodolfo nods slowly.  
"project phoenix was launched around fifty years ago…." isis begins.  
"besides that…..what do we know of project phoenix or project reverse?". I freeze. that's it. of course.  
"Project reverse…" my brain whirrs with possibilities. Rodolfo looks at me in confusion, and then understanding dawns in his eyes.  
"of course! operation reverse. project reverse. why didn't we see it before?"  
"When did operation reverse first arrive?" I ask. isis screws up her face.  
"Around twenty years ago. we were the first to receive it."  
"by whom?"  
"a guy named….what was his name? Al-husaiaya? husaie? hufaysah?" Rodolfo mutters.  
"Al-Husayfah!" Jacob cries.  
"that's it. Husayfah. he sold it to us…"  
"sold it? just how many more did he sell it to?" I muse out loud.  
"he can't have. there was only one document. and then we diagnosed him with operation amnesia" Rodolfo says.  
"you what?"  
"we diagnosed him with operation amnesia" Rodolfo repeats.  
"I know that! But…we need him. Don't you see? If he gave you operation reverse, he must know something about operation phoenix!"  
"Bella! let's not jump to conclusions! there's no evidence to suggest that operation reverse is linked to operation phoenix!" Rodolfo says. how stupid can you get?  
"okay. tell me what does operation reverse do?" I ask him  
"it reverses you're body to an earlier stage, and it's a great advance in medical science." I roll my eyes. God help them.  
"reverses you're body to an earlier stage…by making it better. Whatever illness or injury you have, it cures within hours. de-poisoning, de-bulleting, it heals serious injuries in minutes!"  
"yes…" isis murmurs confused.  
"think! operation reverse can cure life-threatening injuries, wounds, illnesses…anything! Project phoenix was launched with the aim of immortality or at least an improvement in life-span. we know that the people from a thousand years back lived longer. Operation reverse is part of it! The early stage."  
"she's right. she's got it. it's obvious now that you think about it. Operation reverse and project phoenix are linked!" Jacob puts in. I smile at him gratefully.  
"yes….so where does that leave us?" Rodolfo asks  
"first we need to track down Husayfah. whatever the cost, we must track him. Get the case started. And we need to look at the riddle. There must be something in it…something. A clue or whatever, but it's impossible to think that it ends here."  
"the riddle doesn't make sense. its been a year Bella. we've got every agency just on the riddles alone. all 60 major agencies are on it, and we are getting nowhere. it's a dead end."  
"no. its not. it's a riddle. it needs to be cracked. there are more pieces missing."  
"I want to have a look at the riddle." Jacob announces suddenly. Rodolfo looks uncomfortable, isis looks a bit apprehensive.  
"not yet. maybe later" Rodolfo says turning away.  
"track down Husayfah. that's first on the list. we need him.." I cut in, before anything awkward happens.  
"Bella…that will be difficult to do. It's been about twenty years…he could be anywhere." Emmet says quietly. I turn to him.  
"I don't care. I don't care where he is. I just want him here. he may know something vital, even something trivial may be important. He's our only lead." I say coldly. Rodolfo looks at me amused, while Jacob looks shocked.  
"I like this side of you….commanding, in control…its attractive" Jacob grins. Emmet and Jasper mutter together high-fiving each other and laughing at my expense while Rodolfo just laughs with isis. I glare at them, not that they notice. great. so now I cant even give orders without someone commenting.

**ooooh...tension tension ;)  
what do you think? :D  
review, review, review and more review! *puppy dog face: pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?*bats eyelashes***

**pixie dust loves yaa ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice:

I sit and wait on the bench the rain drizzling miserably, across my face. im the only one in the whole park and needless to say its getting annoying. I don't want a cold shower. especially not one that drizzles sadly. as if insulted by my thoughts the wind blows against my face, spattering it with water and dirt. I resist the urge to yell as a figure wearing a dark brown coat approaches me.  
"sorry love! come one lets go!" she calls. I get up muttering darkly and head to the car.  
"that's the last time I wait for you outside!" I tell her. she laughs and turns on the heat. "im sorry, not my fault it rained. its not like I told it to drizzle!" Bella retorts.  
"where are we going?"  
"HQ" she says grinning. she drives like a maniac, weaving in and out of the cars, absolutely careless.  
"Bella!" I shriek, "slow down! we're gonna dieeee!" she laughs at me and speeds up. I close my eyes, feeling the car rock side to side, skidding. she'd a driver from hell itself. "Bella! for the love of God! stop!" I yell. she looks at me briefly and then slows down.  
"happy?", I nod shakily.  
"why do you drive like that? its crazy!"  
"I know. its just fun!" she says grinning. she drives for ages, cursing every now and then, until at last she gets out in front of a huge building.  
"this is it?" I ask, its just rows of offices. she looks at me and shrugs.  
"don't judge a book by its cover" she says passing through the gates which open to let her in. she walks into a room, which looks like an office and touches the wall. it springs back to reveal a door, she walks through and the wall closes behind us. she walks up to a door and stares at it. I look at her in confusion, and then she reaches forward and touches it gently, it opens to reveal guards lined up in rows down the corridor that seems to go on forever. I gulp at its seriousness.  
"Princessa" one of the guards nod, bowing their head slightly. princessa? Bella nods in acknowledgement and then carries on walking, every guard bowing as she walks past. she reaches the end and two of them open the door for her, leading into another corridor. she walks to a lift and presses a button, a second later the door opens. I get in behind her, and then she punches in a code and the lift begins to move.  
"princessa?" I enquire. she shrugs, "don't ask, they just call me that". she has a lot of power that's for sure. the lift grinds to a halt and the doors slide open to reveal another corridor, all numbered.  
"this is the training grounds, get acquainted with it, you're gonna be spending most of you're time here until you're trained" she says smirking. training grounds?  
"and this is the formal department, you know registration and all, information, messages…all that lot", she walks up to an office and opens the door, immediately a huge black streak jumps on her, tackilng her to the floor.  
"midnight!" she cries laughing, as a huge black panther rolls around with her, she sits up and fondles the cat. I look up to see Rodolfo, watching her with an amused expression.  
"I swear, she loves the cat more than anything else…its enough to make a person jealous!" he laughs. I smile at him, shakily.  
"Alice. meet midnight. he's my baby!" Bella declares proudly. "midnight" looks at me, in obvious distaste. "um..hey.." I say bending down to stroke the cat, it hisses at me. I snatch my hand back sharpish. "it'll take time to get used to him" Bella says giggling. great. just great.  
"we need to get her details down, except I don't know the procedure thingy and I don't even know where it is so…" she trails off looking slightly embarrassed. Rodolfo shakes his head, and then looks at me.  
"shes lazy, she doesn't bother to get some knowledge of the place, just the bits she needs." he says smiling. "come on then. lets go." he heads out the door and I follow behind with Bella and her panther dawdling along. "who's a good baby then? that's right you are! yes you are, and whos the cutest ever? you are…and who sounds like an idiot talking to you? yeah, I do" she croons. I resist the urge to laugh, while Rodolfo rolls his eyes. "its like this all the time. you should hear the things she says to the blasted cat!" he mutters.  
"and whos jealous of my cute baby? Rodolfo is!" Bella calls back. Rodolfo bites his lip in response, his face expressionless. I splutter and then compose myself as he shoots a sidelong glare at me.

they take down some of my details like my age, name (Alicia de Fioria) and my physical appereances and then we head to the training grounds. she opens the door and walks into a vast hallway, full of people. its like a battle zone, there's weapons of every sort, knives, swords, arrows, guns, hand grenades, you name it…it was there. I stare open mouthed at everyone there, all training.  
"combat training one to one" Bella states walking through. we walk into another hall, this one is full of people lined up in rows, a man stands at the head off them, he opens his mouth to give an order but then he stops, his eyes lighting on Bella.  
"princess" he murmurs, Bella laughs and goes over to him.  
"Aliyah! my names Aliyah sensie!" he smiles at her and an excited chattering breaks out amongst the rows. aliyah? what the hell?  
"the assessment stage?" Bella asks, he nods. she motions for me to stay and then walks among the rows, scrutinising all of them. they look at her in silence and then she stops halfway down the row.  
"name?"  
"Jones"  
"what kinds of skill do you have?"  
"swordfighting"  
"I thought so, what do you say, if I was to ask you to take me on?" Bella asks smiling. he gulps, and then bows his head.  
"if you want"  
"lest see how good you are…" she motions for them to move back and immediately both rows back up against the wall, a glass screen falls in front of us.i turn to the man next to me, the trainer no doubt.  
"this will be interesting" he says smiling "he's one of the best, but then again, she's the most talented student I have ever taught". I watch as they both move apart, watching eachother, Bella seems to be at ease, the boy however is fidgeting. Bella holds her sword in her hand, against her body, tilted at an angle. The trainer nods approvingly. they watch each other for a long time and then the boy suddenly lunges, Bella's sword goes up and clashes against his, and then it begins, they parry, and lunge, the clash of steel against steel penetrating the glass. they move so fast, it's a blur, the flash of steel the only evident thing, its like a dance, except its deadly. the boy lunges for Bella again, and Bella's sword goes up, and with a sudden flick she disarms him, and points her sword at his neck. the screen disappears as they bow to each other and then Bella hands him his sword.  
"you've taught them well sensie!" she calls laughingly, walking over to us.  
"time to meet you're crew. ready?" she asks. I nod and then we head out into another room. sitting on the sofa's are a group of around twenty people, amongst them is Jacob and a girl I had seen at Bellas memorial. Jacob smiles at me.  
"so guys. whats been happening?" she sits down and grabs a coffee, I perch on a chair feeling like an invader.  
"Bondina! the code is as Rodolfo said crazy. I cant make head or tails of it!" the girl cries. Bella smiles. bondina? what happened to aliyah?  
"isis. it's a riddle. it'll take time. what about Husayfah? any news?" they shake their head. Bella gets up. "what? nothing?" again the answers negative. Bella growls and then begins pacing.  
"we have to find him. we must. did you go through his files?"  
"captain, there was nothing. the file just gave details of the information, it seems that after we diagnosed him, we left him, and that's all we know…"  
"is there a photo of him in the database?" Jacob nods.  
"fine. here's what we do. we need an update on his details. what do we know of him so far?", a girl gets up holding a folder and hands it to Bella. She flicks it open and looks at it carefully.  
"52 years….possibly married…of an Iranian origin…last seen London….possible look now….interesting…." she mutters.  
"if he has amnesia, he must be here, in the UK….unless someone else has got a hold of him…" she says to herself. we watch her, no one speaks. and then she turns to us.  
"Luna!" she girl who'd handed her the file looks up. "launch the investigation. I want him here. I don't care how, whatever it takes, just get him to me. I need him." she states. her tone is different, authorative, commanding, with the confidence of knowing that it will be followed.  
"I'll see to it." Luna says, as the rest of the team nod their support. Bella nods and then leaves with me following behind. I'm amazed at her transformation, she's changed from a 17 year old to someone with power, influence and control. the change is frightening and also domineering. I follow her up another flight of stairs as she opens another door leading into an office.  
"Investigation launched." she announces. Rodolfo looks up and smiles.  
"we've got the teams working on the case, but the riddle is so bloody complex…its just talking absolute trash" a man moans. Bella looks at him and laughs.  
"honestly, peter you find everything complex".  
"shut it love…the point being this one is complex to another level"  
"let me see.." Bella mutters, they shift over to one side as she walks through, staring at the papers in front of them.  
"ahh….i see…" she mumbles as if she understands the jumbled mass of equation, words and symbols, Peter laughs. "you're looking at the wrong one love, that hasn't even been decoded". Bella blushes and then grabs another set of the papers.  
"what the hell?" she cries. everyone laughs, "told you so!" peter smirks.  
"I want a copy of this…" she says slamming it down and sinking into a sofa. a woman gets up and takes the papers to a photocopier.  
"any chance of mocha?" Bella says looking at much does she drink? Rodolfo laughs, and deliberately takes a sip of his coffee. Bella glares at him and then grabbing it from his hand she takes a sip.  
"My coffee!" Rodolfo yells. Bella laughs in response and takes another sip.  
"here we are…" a woman goes over to Bella to hand her a mug of coffe but before Bella can get it, Rodolfo deftly plucks it from her hands and drinks from it.  
"EUGH! im not going to drink that!" she cries, recoiling as he offers it to her. he smirks at her,  
"you sure didn't have a problem drinking my cappuccino!" he laughs. Bella glares at him, and then seeing him take another sip of her beloved mocha grabs it. "That was the bit where you were supposed to give it back to me, not take another gulp!" she hisses. Rodolfo smirks in response while Emmet and Jasper look at eachother and wriggle their eyebrows madly, in an unspoken conversation.

**what do you think? bella and rodolfo or bella and jacob? :P**

**Review guyss! :DD you know how worthwhile it makes my writing! reviews are the reason that im alive despite the  
fact that my hands have fallen off drom writing so much! anyways..have a great daayy and dont forget to  
make my day by givin lil old me a review! :D  
love ya all**

**pixie dust :)**


	4. Chapter 4

ISABELLA:

I sit on the sofa staring at the riddle in front of me. It makes no sense. at all.  
_land of the ancients, place of the dead  
find me once and ill lead the rest.  
the dead are alive, and the alive are dead  
who knows whos next for the surgery bed?_

_back in time, we'll travel free,  
find the place and you'll locate me  
one drop of aqua crystal, untouched before  
one grain of an amarant stone, washed ashore  
one drop of essence of the resurrection flower  
combined together, will ignite  
the power of death and immortality in one light._

_the quest goes from shore, to shore  
if you be wise, look no more,  
time across time, the quest began  
the hunt of immortality and deaths, all part of a plan._

_sell your soul, become the dead,  
in return you'll seek the reaper instead  
oh the time spent on this  
no solace will you find and no peace._

what in the name of God is this? I mean…this is horrible, its by far, the worst riddle I have ever read! its more like a poem, gone wrong, written with no purpose and no meaning. its utterly and completely useless. it might as well be a bloody hoax! I mean…."if you be wise, look no more?" for what exactly? and "an amarant stone?" does that even exist?  
"any luck?" isis mutters. I slam the paper down and reach for the coffee, only to find it empty. I put it back down again and then turn to her.  
"don't ask. it chats some next crap. maybe this is a dead end afterall!"  
"so…our only lead is Husayfah?"  
"seems that way. except that he has amnesia and he's disappeared of the face of the earth. this investigation is really working out isn't it?"

"we need to destroy this…." isis looks at me shocked.  
"we cant!"  
"we have to….its risky keeping a decoded copy" I tell her. she looks at me, and then nods finally. "burn them. we have no use of it anyway….i have it all memorised" I smirk. she shakes her head and goes to the kitchen, muttering some of the lines under her breath.  
"what do you think? makes sense?" I look up to see Rodolfo, as he sits down beside me.  
"nope, nothing….its too confusing". he doesn't reply, his eyes are distant, its clear somethings bothering him.  
"what are you thinking about?" I ask him finally. he shakes himself out of his reverie and smiles at me sadly  
"a lot of things…..the first being you." oh? I raise my eyebrow.  
"please…enlighten me" I say in mock sarcasm.  
"will you tell me the truth if I ask you something?".  
"when have I ever lied? twisted the truth maybe, but I've never lied to you", he doesn't look happy at my response but lets it pass.  
"that night…..when you almost killed yourself….what were you thinking?" I freeze, trying not to remember.  
"I was thinking, that hey, maybe the best thing to do would be to leave everything, and let everybody else sort it out" I say brightly. he narrows his eyes at my response.  
"fine. answer this, why?"  
"I…I don't know….i guess it was too much, and there was nothing I could do, and i..i thought he'd stop, eventually. One day…but he never did." I let out a sharp laugh and turn away, heading to the window. "Pretty stupid of me, but that's the truth, I honestly believed he'd stop. I thought…that he'd learned his lesson, that after I told my mum he wouldn't dare…but it turned out wrong I guess. She blamed me afterwards…for what he did, she blamed me. She said I wanted it…" by now my tears are choking me, as I clutch at the curtains, not looking at anyone. I could stop, I don't have to talk but I want to. I want to say it out loud, prove that it was real, prove that it had happened. More than anything else, I wanted another view. "After that when it began again, I shut up, I couldn't tell anyone, it was too much. The guilt, the pain, the shame….i lied my way through. I lied to everyone, including myself. Pretended it was okay, when it wasn't. Pretended it wasn't happening. Eventually my mind began to split. The one at night was someone else, and Bella was someone else. The events became blurry, by the next day I would forget. I locked it away, not seeing, not knowing, I blocked off every thought….it became as a way of survival. I had no choice. I tried to stop him…every day I would tell myself the same thing, that today I would make it stop…but I never did. I couldn't. I just couldn't…." my breath comes out in gasps, my mind unwilling to comprehend what I'm forcing myself to say out loud. And then Isis's arms are around me as she hauls me back onto the sofa, letting me cry, even though it feels as though my body is splitting into two, even though it's hard to breathe, because when I breathe in too deep, it hurts, as if there's an empty hole where my insides should be. at some point Rodolfo takes over, he doesn't speak, he simply stays beside me, holding my hand while Isis strokes my back. eventually I fall asleep, exhausted, welcoming the emptiness it brings.

"_I cant….im sorry…this is…" I see myself crying as the defaced shadow looms nearer, I cant see its face, but I don't need to, I already know. I watch unable to scream, unable to tell myself to move, to run as the shadow smashes something against my head. the shadow looms in and then the scene shifts. now it's Rodolfo in place of the shadow, except it doesn't look like him, his face is twisted, and distorted. I scream as he brings out a knife, and then its chevon in my place and I'm running, to save her but by the time I arrive its too late. she's dead and the shadow is gone. the image shifts again, this time the shadow holds a gun, a gun it fires at me but Rodolfo's there, pushing me out of the way. I watch him fall, as he mouths one word at me "run". I run my breath coming in gasps and then Emmet and Jasper are there and I run to them but when I reach them they hand me back to the shadow. I'm trapped, nowhere to run. they're closing in on me. I cant escape. this it it….  
"Bella? Bella? wake up!" someone calls my name, their voices faraway. I smile at the shadow. "make it quick."  
"annnie?" now someone's is dragging me, but I cant see who, pulling me away. _I wake with a jolt, my face wet with tears.  
"Bella? its okay. its just a dream. not real. there's no one…" isis's voice come through the dark and the light comes on. I screw up my face against its brightness, trying to inhale.  
"just a dream…" she murmurs. I don't reply, a few minutes later rodlfo comes in with a mug of coffee, isis takes it and holds it against my mouth. I take the mug from her and take a sip letting the coffee calm me.  
"I swear, I should've killed him while I had the chance!" isis mutters darkly. Rodolfo galres at her as I smile at her thinly.  
"it wouldn't change anything mate. whats done is done" I say sadly. Rodolfo looks at me for a second and then looks away, his eyes strangely vacant.

**oooh-err...poor bellyy boo! :'(  
if you wanna make her happy again..press the blue button called review! :D**

**pixie dust 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice:

I get up in the morning a huge grin on my face, I can't believe it! I'm an agent! At long last! i shower quickly and then get changed, eating my breakfast in a rush, as I grab my bag and trun outside. outside the skys a dismal gery but I couldnbt care less, it can be pouring, for all I care it still wont ruin my mood. the wind blows harshly against me as I stumble my way across to school when a sudden voice yells my name. I turn arpund to see a familiar figure, hardly daring to bele its true.  
"ALI! hii!" ash yells. I grin at her as she hurtles across the pavement into me, hugging me tightly. "OhMiGod! I missed you soo much!" she shrieks. I laugh and hug her back.  
"ive missed you loads too! what are you doing here?" I ask letting go of her.  
"what do you think doofus! I decided to come back!" come back?  
"OMG! seriously!" I shriek.  
"seriously!" she confirms grining. I cant yell loud enough, shs back! one of my closest frineds is back.  
"where are the others?"  
"we all came back. guess collge didn't suit us afterall." she smirks. what? all of them?  
"all of you?"  
"yup, although to be honest, Rosalie only came back because she misses a certain someone" ash giggles. I raise an eyebrow. "Someone?"  
"she missed hertz". oh god.  
"Eugh! that's gross! And I thought that Bella was disgusting!" oops. At the mention of Bella's name, ash's face literally crumples before returning to normal. "I know" she agrees brightly, I mentally high-five my face at my idiocy.  
"ALI!" shrieks a voice as a tiny bunny hauls itself at me. "Rosalie! good to see you! I've missed you guys so much!" I cry hugging her. This has got to be the best day ever! All my friends are back!  
a sudden vibration alerts me, as I fumble in my trousers for my phone.  
"hello?"  
"Alice? where are you?" rodolfos voice sounds tight with worry.  
"at school. whats wrong?" I ask walking away from the girls.  
"it's Bella. she's getting paranoid that somethings wrong with someone, but wopnt say who. I'm just cheking up to see if you're okay, the gilrs driving me insane" he mutters. I supress a smile and then frown.  
" wrong with someone? what do you mean?"  
"it's a feeling she gets..at least that's what she says…she says that something is wrong, somethings happening or is aboiut to happen…something unpleasant"  
"Bellas getting feelings? she's a psychic?" I laugh  
"seems that way" he chuckles. "Anyway, take care okay? Bye"  
"bye" I mutter and hang up.

Bellas getting feelings? that's a new one. usually its more the case of Bella running into some new scarp and then smirking at her success. I head into literarure with Rosalie preparing for another boring lesson on Shakespeare with .

ISABELLA:

"Bella! stop. just stop pacing okay. its fine. everyones okay. ive done a checkup on everyone! calm down!"Rodolfo says fpor the tenth time. I smile at him apologetically and reacxh for a coffee only to have it pilled out of my grasp. "no. its going to make you over react!"  
"I know…but I don't know…its…I feel so uneasy wolfie…something's wrong. I don't know what, but its strong. very stroing. somethings going to happen." I muse looking out the window. I feel him shift and a moment later he joins me.  
"its nothing Bella. maybe it was because of last week? you know the nightmares? it might've triggered it"  
"possibly…yeah..I'm soory. I could be overreacting" I murmur. all of a sudden I feel exhausted, the window pane cool against my forehead. he looks at me worriedly. "are you okay?"  
"yes…I'm fine…just a bit tired…" I mumble, not wanting to meet the green eyes.  
"wanna go home? shall I call isis?" I smile at him.  
"no I'm fine. its nothing. it'll pass" as if to contradict this, my mind chooses the exact moment to yawn. Rodolfo looks amused. thank you brain. "you don't look fine. haven't you been sleeping?" he reaches out a hand to touch the shadows under my eyes and I hastily duck. he smirks as he lowers his hand. "once was quiet enough" I tell him, putting my hands out in front of me.  
"you'll be back, Bella. you can't resist" he says grinning evilly. I roll my eyes.  
"yes…ill be back when I'm ready to sign my death warrant." he takes a step closer, I glare at him balefully. "you are really eager to die aren't you?" I growl.  
"its not my fault. for all you're claims that you don't love me, I think you do". I satre at him in disgust.  
"there's a difference between love, and want" I say turning away.  
"oh…I see…so you want me then?" he sounds incredibly happy, as if he's won a trophy or something. I resist the urge to slap his face, and shake some sense into his stupid brain.  
"if I wanted you Rodolfo, you'd have known long ago. honestly, you need to find someone your own age mate" I tell him sardonically.  
"never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth princess, last time I heard you were all over Phil, and guys at least eight years older than you!" he remarks. aarhghh! kill me now. and how does he know about Phil?  
"spying on me have we?" I ask him grinning. he shifts clearly uncomfortable. I take a step closer, two can play this game.  
"didn't anybody tell you it's wrong to spy?" I say quietly my face inches from his. he swallows audibly and I resist the laughter that's about to come any minute now.  
"call it intelligence" he grins shakily.  
"I detect a little jealousy, or is it…what's that word called again? oh yes…desire?" I whisper looking at him. his face looks tortured, the green eyes becoming darker and burning with some deep emotion and his breathing is irregular. Come to think of it so is mine. he hastily takes a step back and I follow staring at him as his jaw tightens.  
"what the hell are you playing at Bella?" he growls, suddenly he looks furious. oops. I laugh at him,tying to buy time, taking a step back, this time its him who advances forward. Uh-oh. Help. Where did it go wrong?  
"are you trying to test my patience?" he asks softly tilting my chin up, forcing me to meet the burning green eyes. I gulp. where did I lose control? actually…oh god. help. this man will be the death of me!  
"um…no…why would I do that?" I squeak. he smiles his teeth glinting. I just realised….he has an awesome smile..woah. Brain. stop right there.  
"you should never test me Bella…unless you want me to lose control." he says in a soft whisper. my heart is having a mini dance attack, literally it feels like its about to jump out and make a runner.  
"or alternatively…I could lose control…"I say softly, I bring my hand up to his blazer as his eyes widen, evident confusion flashing in them. I smirk and take my chance. I pull him into me and then just when his eyes meet mine, our faces a centimetre apart, I push him away and run from the room.  
"Bella!" he yells. I laugh in response, and hastily shut the door. I don't want to be there when he loses control. Although it does sound appealing. very appealing…Oh YUCK. no. no….why am I thinking this? and about Rodolfo for gods sake! its not right. shudder. must be my hormones. I shudder again and walk right into someone. I look up, about to utter an apology, but I forget that when I see the face looking down at me.  
"Phil?" I gasp. Ya Allah. help me. why am I such an idiot? I hate men. …so why do they have this effect on me? its only because they're attractive.  
"princessa?" he looks as if he's about to faint. someone didn't tell him I was alive.  
"um…hi." I say waving weakly.  
"good god. you're alive?"  
"seems that way. I mean…I never knew that dead people spoke. unless they were a hallucination, in which case its different but yeah…I think I'm alive. I mean…." I trail off rambling,the heat rising upto my face. he looks amused. and then I remember something and my fist comes flying out of nowhere and smashes his face.  
"OW! what the hell was that for?" he yells clutching his cheek. maybe I should've hit a bit lighter.  
"for kissing me without permission" I tell him smugly.  
"oh you're definitely alive alright" he mutters smiling at me-and my heart goes wheee and feels like its going to take off, despite the apparent fact that I've punched him for kissing me. "oh god. that hurts. anyway after all this time….and you're alive? you could've told me at least!" he adds, the relief quickly turning into something else. he winces again shooting me a glare. yeah..i should've hit harder afterall.  
"I'm sorry…by the way, we have a new member in our crew" I say smiling.  
"and who is this amazing person I should know about?" he says sarcastically, one hand still held to his face.  
"Alice." I say simply.  
"Alice Cullen?" he says in surprise.  
"yes…Alice Cullen."  
"well….thats a surprise…anyway…wheres rodlofo?" . well…  
"um…he's in there…in his office…except I don't think he's in a good mood" I mumble. an amused expression flickers against his face.  
"oh really? well that's a new one. what did you do to him exactly?" what?  
"I didn't do anything! what are you talking about?" I cry. he grins at me and then saluting he hurries into the office. after a second I follow.

"Rodolfo! phil's here to see you!" I cry happily. Rodolfo glares at me. "yes. I know. I can see him standing right in front of me." he says ! talk about being nice. phil looks over and smirks, I hastily cover my mouth to extinguish my laughter. Rodolfo's mood gets blacker as he glares at us both.  
"if you're having laugh at my expense, please do it somewhere else. some place where I'm not present will be ideal"  
"my, my, aren't we touchy today", Emmet smirks, emerging from the door. I let out a squeaky splutter as Rodolfo glowers at me.  
"damn…what did you do to him Bella?" Jasper mutters in my ear.  
"don't ask. I think…I tested his patience…" I mumble.  
"oh you bad girl!"  
"he was asking for it!" I mutter. Jasper laughs quietly, earning another glare.  
"I don't even want to know what you two were doing!" Emmet smirks. cringe. rodlfo always gets me into trouble.-even though he claims otherwise.  
"don't even go there. why do you always assume the worst?" I whisper vehemently. Emmet grins.  
"when are you going to put him out of his misery Bella?" misery?  
"never…besides how am I supposed to put him out of his msiey without killing him?"  
"he loves you doofus" Emmet says insultingly.  
"love is such a misleading doesn't love me…or maybe he does that but not in that sense. its more of a case of a fling he's going through", I say grining. oh boy. fling?  
"you just accused him of having a crush." Emmet smirks.  
"good god. The bloodthirsty captain, the most fearsome of all agents, is in love. what next?" Jasper remarks sounding like a cross between a strangled goldfish and a chicken.

***tut*tut* naughty bellaa! ;)  
loved it? hated it? couldn't care less? think it needs more lemons? whatever you're  
view, get it across to me by the tab called Review! :D**

**pixie dust will give you cakes and cookies if you do ;)  
x3**


	6. Chapter 6

ALICE:

something buzzes in my ear waking me up. I groand and fumble underneath my pillow, my fingers clsing around my phone. I squint against the bright light and pick it up, trying to force the sleep out of my eyes.  
"rodolfo, its 2 oclock in the morning! cant it wait?" i mutter blearily.  
"Alice? get to Bellas old house. quickly." he says calmly. his voice sounds commanding, in control but there's a slight tremor of hysteria lurking beneath the calm tone. my heart begins to thud as I hurriedly get dressed, pulling on anything and then hurry down th staris and outside.  
"Rodolfo? I'm going…"  
"Jacob and the crew will meet you there."  
"whats going on?"  
"Bella...she was right…just go" he hangs up and I begin running. a horrifying scene meets my gaze, news reporters are everywhere, as is the police.  
"Alice! get over eher!" I see jhonyy with a group of people and I hurry over to join them.  
"oh my god. what the hell happned?" I whisper.  
" massacre."  
"what?"  
"for gods sake" he snaps, "just hold this." he shoves a bag at me containg all varieties of small bottles and other items. a metallic tang of blood greets me as I enter the house, it's a warzone. everythings been tipped upside down, from drawers, papers, clothes, everything lies scatterd everyhwhere, its difficult to move.  
"Don't disturb anything." a man yells at me, as he scrutinis the room taking notes while another person records everything on camera, a woman takes picture after picture of everything. we head up the stairs, and into Bellas old bedroom. everything has been ripped apart, even the wall papers been torn away.  
"what the hell happned here? its like….like.."  
"they were searching for something" jhonyy mutters, as he gets down on the floor, feeling with his hands.  
"who?"  
"I don't know…"  
"guys! lets move. come-on. we don't have time.." a voice yells across the room. we hurry out, making sure not to shift anything.  
"don't look at the cameras, and don't answer questions" Jacob says leading me outside. I pull my hood up and get inside the car, pushing past the cameras, the flases almost blinding me.  
"what do you think has happened here?"  
"excuse me! give us a sec…any cluse as to whtas going on?  
"ambulance….". every news rpoter shoves their microphones in our fcaes as we hurry away.  
Jacob literally shoves me in the car, as a policeman hurries over to my side.  
"ill get the report over to you…the in-depth investigation starts tomorrow" he says quietly.  
"keep the area closed. no one is to go anywhere near it. understand? close off the whole place. from the front all the way to the back. 24 hour surveillance" a woman instructs.  
"working on it" he nods as we drive away.

"well?" Rodolfo stops his pacing and turns to look at us, a worried frown creasing his face.  
"we need time, we've got greg working on the case…he'll send the report" Jacob says.  
"Camera installed?"  
"yes. in every room"  
"good…." he turns to me. "Alice. ill drop you off, but I need you here in the morning…actually frget it. ill get isis to se eto it, but try to come anyway. try for around ten, got it?"  
"yes." I nod and then he talks into the little microphone summoning someone, a few seconds later a man runs in. he's mixed-race, with caramel skin tone and dark brown eyes.  
"Jason, tak her home" he says distractedly. Jason looks ta me and smiles, motioning for me to follow.  
"what do you think happened?" I ask him quietly as he drives. he looks at me briefly and then turns back to the road.  
"seems as if they were searching for something….we cant be sure, not until the reports arrive."  
"are they okay?" I don't recall seeing bodies anywhere, but then I don't remember seeing a single family member at all. a cold dread settles as he doesn't reply.  
"well?" I prompt.  
"it was a bloodbath. every single one of them is dead" he says quietly.  
"What?" I gasp, he nods at me sadly.  
"yeah. they're dead….it going to kill her when she finds out…." he murmurs as we arrive outside my house. I don't reply, my minds gone numb as I quietly open the door and slip in. I turn on the news, and crawl into bed.

"here, outside Brumley crescent, a family of five children and the parents were brutally murdered as they lay in their bed. police say that further information is yet to follow and that this was most likely of a racist attack. indications suggest that one of the two children and the parents were tortured before they were killed, here's chief inspector Gregory to tell us more. Gregory…"  
"I've never seen anything like it, in all my fifteen or so years as chief police, this has got to be the worst case of brutal attacks ever seen. the parents were tortured, that much is clear as were one of the children, however we can't say much until the reports and the autopsies arrive….this is most likey to be a racist assault...however we can't be sure until the investigations are through"  
"thank you Gregory, and this is jasmine reporting live.." I shut the tv and stare ahead, hardly daring to believe what I'm hearing. does Bella know? I reist ter urge to call her and find out, and instead crawl further in bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

ISABELLA:

"hey wolfie" I grin as I pick up my phone. I'm still in bed despite the fact that its ten in the morning, a glass of mocha near me.  
"Bella? are you okay?" he sounds worried, for some reason.  
"course I am! why whats wrong?" there's an uneasy silence over the phone as he doesn't answer.  
"Rodolfo? whats wrong? are you okay?"  
"yes..im okay…I think..Bella..i think you should come here. as soon as possible." he says quietly.  
"um okay..." I reply, slowly switching off the phone. a minute later isis walks in, her face tight with worry. she doesn't wear her usual smile, instead she looks at me sadly and attempts a watery smile which fails. she blinks rapidly.  
"ready?" she asks her voice strangely hoarse, as if she has a cough.  
"you okay?" I frown. she nods quickly and heads out, throwing a "lets go" over her shoulder. I get dressed in my abbayah and quickly pin my scarf on, grabbing my phone and shoving it in my handbag. Emmet greets me on the landing. he looks different too, as though he hasn't slept, he looks really, depressingly sad. I grin at him, in an attempt to lighten his mood, maybe his girlfriend dumped him?  
"Emmet! why the long face? didn't catch any mice last night?" I ask him smirking. he doesn't even smile. or say anything back. I frown at him.  
"whats wrong?" he looks a bit surprised for a moment as though seeing me for the first time and then nods his head. "course I am princess" he says smiling, but the smile is fake. it doesn't reach his eyes. and princess? he isn't going to insult me? gee, he must be really upset. maybe his girl friend did dump him afterall.  
"there are more fish in the sea" I say wisely. he looks shocked as if I've just claimed that I've been to mars and met a martian.  
"what?" he asks incredolouse. "um..its not that bad. there aer other girls out there you know. she aint the only one" I say in what I hope is an explaining tone. he looks confused.  
"what the hell are you talking about?" I give up. I sit down beside isis while Emmet drives. he doesn't insult me like he normally does, instead they both keep peeking at me when they think I'm not looking. what do they want? I begin to hum in order to fill the silence. they look at me even more, isis looks as if shes about to cry so I shut-up. probably her ears are hurting, even though I'm humming and not singing.

"so whats going on werewolf? cracked the riddle? found a hole in your shoes? discovered that the worlds gonna end?" I say laughing. no one even smiles. Rodolfo looks pained. they hate me that much?  
"fine. just get it over with. what is it now? I'm fired? that's fine. I quit anyway…"  
"Bella. you're not fired….why the heck would you think that?" Rodolfo asks flatly. I look at him confused.  
"then what? whys everyone so depressed? even Emmet is incapable of smiling or even smirking like he usually does…so I'm guessing it must be something pretty big huh?" no one speaks. I glare at them all. "for the love of God. whats going on? why are you all looking at me like that?" I cry. isis lets out a stangled noise, I look at her questioningly only to relaise hse scrying.  
"isis? whats wrong?" she runs out the room, leaving me with Emmet, Jasper and Rodolfo.  
"Bella. sit down" Rodolfo takes a deep breath as if composing himself. my gut clencghes, because I know, now that the news isn't good. I pick up a coffee shakily, no one stops me as I take a huge gulp. Rodolfo nods at Emmet and Jasper to leave.  
"so. what the hells going on? spit it out" I tell him. he stares at me, and I try not to look at the eyes, focing anywhere on his face but his eyes, but tahst impoosbel to do, so I look at his shirt instead…except my eyes are drawn to how good the black shirt looks against his tanned skin.i swallow and stare fixedly at the buttons, I probably look like a freak but who cares?  
"oh god. Bella…." he takes another deep breath and then staring at the wall behind me he opens his mouth to speak. I bet he's going to say something stupid, I tell myself convincingly.  
"I'm so soryy to have to tell you this, but…your family is gone". gone? gone where? I look at him not undesranding. and then it sinks in.  
"gone?" I ask quietly. he nods, closing his eeys briefly.  
"they…were attacked. no one survived it….i'm sorry"  
"attacked?" I say stupidly. he nods again. "they're dead Bella. all of them, no one is left". I stare at him too confused and shocked to comprehend what he's saying. dead? all of them?  
"so. my familys dead? as in gone forever? never coming back?" I ask him slowly, my voice steady. he nods again reaching out a hand to hold mine. I feel his fingers squeeze my own, in my other hand the coffe is still hot. it drops with a crash, I don't even react, I just look as the coffe seeps into the white carpet, a bit like my feelings, except they're not seeping into me, they're seeping out. I stare in front of me, not seeing anything. gone? dead? all of them? attacked? it doesn't make sense. they cant be. I mean…. I close my eyes, squeezing it shut praying that the nightmare isn't real. when I open them gaian, my hands still trapped in rodolfo's and I'm still in his office. its real. maybe I haven't woken up yet? I bite my lip. no, I'm awake.  
"Bella?" I get up shakily not noticing anything and stagger to the door. Rodolfo doesn't stop me, neiethr do Emmet or Jasper or isis or Alice oir Jacob. they let me pass, I cant think. I cant see. its hazy. gone. dead. attacked. no one survived. his voice rings in my head, taunting me. I get into my car and drive, not knowing where I'm going and not caring either. I feel empty. numb. devopid of every emotion. I'm oblivious to the cold, the breeze against my face. I drive recklessly, not hearing the horns, or the screeches, and neither caring. I find myself in the park I used to come to sometimes. as if by instinct my feet move to the bench near the dolphin fountain and I collapse onto it staring ahead. it begisn to rain as the day draws to an end. I hardly notice. the sky's transfroms to an array of gold and purple and red, as if flaunting its beauty. I couldn't care less. eventually the park empties, and pretty soon, as if disappointed by my lack of interest, the sky becomes a dismal dark grey. I smile sardonically. yeah, I've had my share of disappointments. the sky turns from grey to clear, the first star appearing. I look at it, and ignore it. who cares for wishes? they hardly come true anyway. More and more stars appear, the entire sky's a network of silver pinpricks, but they're so cold and so distant. I ignore the cold that bites through my skin. my body could become blue for all I care. it can freeze, icickes can land on my nose, and I wont give a damn. someone arrives and pulls at my hand. Rodolfo. I pull it back and curl up against myself. he says something but I cant hear, and neither am I bothered to hear. he wraps his jacket around me as the sky becomes over cast hiding the starlight and the moon. stange noises come from all around me, maybe something can bite me?. my body becomes cramped from being in a position for so long, but I don't care. Rodolfo pulls me again, only to find my body has become immobile. he carries me into his car. I don't notice. sleep overtakes me, and I welcome the numbess it brinsg. its empty of dreams, just like myself.

**OMG...and things have gone from bad to worse!  
what will happen to bells next? :O  
kay my darlin readers, for the love of jacob , Reading and the culens, Review! :D**

**pixie dust :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice:

we watch her leave, she holds herself straight but she staggers every now nad then as though she cant see the space in front of her. I make a move to follow but Jacob stops me, shaking his head at me, his hand on my arm. we stand in silnce, not sure what to do, until Emmet slowly walks in to the room that Bella had just left. Rodolfo sits alone, his face creased with worry.  
"where do you think she's gone?" he says turning to us. Emmet shrugs.  
"no idea….probbaly somehwre where we cant find her…."  
"you don't think shes gone…there has she?" Rodolfo murmurs. Jasper rubs a hand across his face, before answering. "she wouldn't…I mean…I don't think she would. would she?". we stay silent. not knowing how to respond. Emmet gives a short laugh. "god knows. she might…you known how she is, uncontrollable, wild….unpredictable...who knows. she might've gone". Rodolfo nods slowly.  
"I hope shes okay. she took it much too calmly…" he trails off. Emmet nods.  
"the calm before the storm" he says.  
"and with Bella…its going to be hell of a and monsoons and typhoons all rolled in one." Jasper says quietly.

"sir! we have a hit!" a girl comes running in, I recognise her as Luna, the girl in charge of the investigation. immeadiately the air is charged with excitement as everyone rushes to crowd around the computers where the files are transferring.  
"how did you get it?"  
"we called up all the agencies and got them on the lookout and then we started the inquest, in every medical record across the country weher we're stationed. we got miullion hits but none of them was ours, so we then bgean the missing inquest-"  
"-you pronounced him as missing?" Rodolfo sounds amused.  
"and away from his kids, with a case of amneais. his poor wife apparently is going nuts without her hubby" she grins. "pretyy soon the calls began coming in,half were because they wanted the reward of £5000 and the other half were possibilities but it wasn't him. and then a call came from the intyeligence office in Bahrain. they said about a mna who looks to be abput 50 and doesn't re,mmber his own name. wre got the photo sent and all the information, which is in front of you now." she grins triumphantly.  
"well done!" rodolof says admiringly, "I can see why Bella put you in charge", she blushes prettily while Emmet rolls his eyes. I pretend to gag, unfortunately she catches me, so I pretend I have a hair stuck on my tongue instead. Emmet snorts with laughter while Luna narrows her eyes at me. Rodolfo looks at his watch again for what seems to be the tenth time, and I follow suit. its 5.30 now and shes still not here, and neither do we have a call to say where she is. Emmet pul;ls out his phone.  
"geregory?any luck?" he asks, its obvious from the look on his face that the answers negative. he scwols and shuts it. we go back to the computer howveer now rodolofs distacted and openly ignores Luna's chatter much to Emmets amusemsnt. eventaulayy he pulls out his phone and tapping a few codes, he walks out the room motioing Emmet to follow. I go back to staring at the window in case I see her, my whole body aching after the combat training I had been through. she doesn't arrive. Jacob drops me off, while isis decides to walk aimlessly up and down.

I greet my father with a kiss, hoping he wont ask too may questions, but I needn't have worried. he's too busy trying to work on the laptop and talk into the phone at the same time and scrawling something down in a notebook. I eat in the kitchen and then opt for an early night. I'm exhausted beyond belief. not to mention bruises all across my body. I snuggle in bed and pull out my phone dialling rodolfos number.

"Alice" Emmet's voice comes through.  
"found her yet?" I ask softly.  
"yeah. except she refuses to budge. Rodolfo is attempting to pesaude her, but shes not ecven listening."  
"what is she sayibg?"  
"shes not saying anything at all. shes silent. she doesn't care at all…she doesn't even respond." he says worriedly. I bite my lip.  
"at least you've found her." I say for lack of anything to say.  
"yeah…I guess…anyway we'll talk tomorrow."  
"yeah..byee"  
"bye". the phone goes dead. I really hope she's okay.

ISABELLA:

"where is he?" I walk inside my office, and glare at everyone. a silence falls."Husayfah?". Luna looks at me fearfully.  
"he's in Bahrain."  
"I know that. but I dontw ant him in Bahrain do i? I want him here! its been two weeks since we discovered and yet we're no closer to getting him here"  
"its gonna take time bond" Luna says quietly.  
"you're an agent. not a bloody have power and influence for a reason! use it! I want the situation udner control. I want him here. now." I say coldly. Luna flinches as thpough I've slapped her. I don't even give a damn. I storm out, and slam the door after me, and climb the stairs to rodolfos office. I cpould sue the lift, but that will give me time to think. I don't want to think. at ealst if I walk, I can concebtrate on my steps rather than anything else.

"found anything yet?" I say quietly, reaching for a coffee. Rodolfo looks up from his laptop fro a second and then looks away again.  
"seems as if egypts a good place to start" phil says.  
"Egypt? why Egypt?"  
"land of the ancients? I cant think of anything else….and the land of the dead bit could be a brefence to the mummies and pyramids". now that I think about it, it makes sense. I nod.  
"send a message to the Egyptian intelligence HQ. I need to speak to ahmed. if anyone knows something about this, I can guarantee iut will be him."  
"what? no!you know he cant be trusted. he sold off our files to the death squad! and he's free-lance!"  
"when we re-accepted him into service, we promised him another chance. he hasn't done anything to betray our trust yet. besides, he's an amazing agent. he will get me the information…because no body else can. tell him its from me, and that I want every detail asap." phil nods and then mpoves as if to go.  
"wait. if he be's annoying, hand him over to me….". phil smirks "blackmail hey?". I grin back at him.  
"I prefer the term persuasion." I say innoncently, watching him as he leaves. Rodolfo doesn't speak, he seems engrossed in his work. the silence is depressing. its so forces images into my ind that I had been trying to block for weeks. I get up and walk to the window, staring outside at the parking lot below. my hand opens it, and it opens outwards like a door. I could step off. I should. after what ive done, I don't deserve any better. I let them die. I failed them. the numbness settles in again, emerging form its hiding place, taking over, dulling my emtions, reudcng it to nothing. I cant feel anything. and the air is so inviting. it strokes my face, as if wanting me to fall. it would be over before I know it. I take a step forward and place my foot on the ledge. I'm coming. the sane part of my brain withers away and dies, leaving me with a shell of nothingness. a smile pulls my lips upwards but there's salt on my lips and wet tears on my face. the ground looks hazy, blurred. I'm so sorry. I breathe in deeply and move my other foot on the ledge. I look down. its far. very far. it will be quick. now all that remains is to take one more step.  
"Bella.". I close my eyes briefly as the wind becomes fiercer, pulling me forward. why? "you promised. you promised you wouldn't. come back", the voice is deep, quiet and tugs at me, willing me to turn. I stand ridigly, not moving forwards nor back. an arm pulls me back, garbbing my arm firmly and then pushing me away, before slamming the window shut. I turn away as he comes closer. I cant handle him right now, the pain is stirring again, its growing, the numbness is being pushed aside, and with it anger. its terrifying, the depth of these feelings. i bite my lip hard against them, forcing it from taking over. then the first tears begin to leak out. I hold it in for as long as I can, staring fixedly at the wall, but its persistent, the rage of the animal inside overwhelming me. I collapse against the floor, struggling to hold myself together, curling into a ball to stop myself from falling apart. he comes forward, his arms locking around me, but I break free of them and bolt for the door, someone calls my name and then footsteps sound as thye pound after me, but I don't care. I jump in the car and drive, the tears making it difficult to see. I long for the numbness, for the emtyness but its been forced away. I hate this. I hate this feeling of everything falling apart, all over again.

I slam the car shut, juddering to a halt as I stumble in front of familiar mahogany door. why am I here? I should turn away, this will kill me if I go. but I must. just to see. I bring out a small lock pick and opening it I go inside. the hallway seems normal, but the silnce is pressing. the tears have dried, my throat tightens as I wall into the living room. I close my eyes and then open them slowly. its all oderly as if nothing has happned, the CSI'a must have tidied up a bit. there's a dent in the wall and I stare at it, wondering what had happened, and then as I look at it, I notice a dark stain. dried blood. I feel sick. I stumble away from it noticing the peeled wallpaper, I breathe quickly thorugh my nose and then my feet are taking me upstairs. the banisters broken, but its pieces are gone. I pause outised my parents bedroom and brace myself befreo turning the handle. the bed's rumpled as if someone had just woken up. the drawres all closed. no signs of battle except for the broken mirror that still lies on the fllor and a photo. a photo of my family. my brothers, my sister, my parenst and me. all of us smiling. the image blurs before my evry eyes as a strangled gasp emits from my mouth, the surge of locked emotions breaking free like an ocean. I cant breathe, I cant see, but the horrible noise of sobbing still fills the room breaking the silence.i curl in the corner, time, day and night merging into one. I drift between sleeping and awake, although the line sbetween them aer blurred because I cry during both phases. torture chambers fill every dream, making me cry when I awake and when I sleep, it continues again. my mouth dries up, and still I cry. hours, minutes, seconds, they lose their meaning, I cry until I can cry nomore and then the silnce resettles, every breathe a painful reminder of those that don't breathe. I stay crouched in one corner for what seems like eternity, the tears falling and stopping at intervals. someone rinsg the bell, but it doesn't register my mind. let them kill me, what do I care? voices enter the house, someone's picked the lock. I stay silent, waiting for them to find me.  
"Bella? Bella? where aer you?" it sounds like Alice, her voice laced with worry. I stay silent, staring in the distance.  
"Bella?" another voice calls. this one sounds like Jacob. so no Rodolfo then. I don't move an inch as they walk in through the door, I don't even look at them. I stare at the photo in my hand, at the smiling faces. did they ever imagine that one day this would happen? a hand lands on my shoulder, I look up coming face to face with Jacob.  
"Bella? let go home. everyones worried about you. come" I don't move an inch.  
"Bella? please?" Alice says, her face a mix of sadness and pity. I hate pity. I don't want anyones pity. "we were so worried, when you ran off like that….rodolfos doing his head in, he wont even eat properly…Bella. please". I couldn't care less.  
"Bella. you are going to get you're sorry butt of the floor and come with me" a new voice instructs. oh really? try me. Jacob moves out the way and I glare balefully at phil. he doesn't even flinch, his eyes take in the picture and then he looks at me again.  
"I mean it. I'm not going to plead with you to move. I'm gonna give you till the count of three to get up and if you don't ill force you to come with me" I raise an eyebrow and look down.  
"you cant" I say. Alice and Jacob grin at eachother.  
"oh? and you're gonna stop me are you?", phil says staring me down. i look away and bury my head in my hands, moving my kness up to my face, effectively blocking off all teir faces. "go away. leave me alone" I say coldlywithout looking up. a second later tow arms slip around me and before I have time to move, I'm hoisted up into someones arm.  
"Put me " I say flatly. phil doesn't reply. "I gave you a choice. you didn't get up,so..". I kick out but my legs are frozen, pian shooting up my legs from being in one position for so long. I give up and close my eyes.  
_"I'm sorry. I didn't want this…I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn't. I swear I didn't. forgive me….i-I had to you know? I had to leave. can you understand that? it was killing me…except I killed you, and now I'm dying to. you know what it feels to be guilty….at least give me that much….just tell me you understand." I speak to an empty graveyard, but even as I speak, shadows come out from them, all of tehm rsing up to stand before me, coated in blood. fatimas' face is destroyed, blood covering her little body, my foru brothesr glare at me and then move in. my father's broken, his arms hand off while my mother just stares. shes the sacriest.  
"please? I'm sorry. i did so many wrong thinsg, I screwed up big time, but when its all over, said and done, I'm human. a messed up one, but I cant help that. one thing lead to another and then I arrived at a stage where there was no turning back. it was either to lose everything or lose somethings. I lost everything, guess it made it easier to run….i lost control of myself, my life…I'm sorry. I tried. I had security everywhere you know…but it was usless. they got you, when they should' ve got me. I'm sorry. if I could I would vchange everything, but its beyond me….i tried everything to keep you safe, that was the reason I died you know. it was the best solution for us all….but it went wrong…" I trail off as they stare at me silently and then they start to fade.  
"wait! please wait! don't go yet…take me with you. don't leave me here! at least say you fotrgive me! wait! please! don't leave me!" I call. they become fainter and fainer till at last only my mum remains.  
"you should've thought of that before" she says coldly and then she too begisn to fade.  
"mum? please…..im sorry. I'm sorry! Muuum!" _I wake up to someone shaking me fiercely.  
"Bella? it's fine…it was a dream.." Alice murmurs soothingly. a dream. and yet, it was so true. every word was the truth. _you should've thought of that before. _yeah, I should've, except I didn't know. I thought that I was doing the right thing. how did it happen? we'd debugged my entir house, the day Rodolfo almost died, we'd installed security across the entire street, and yet thye got them. I will get them too. If ist the last thing I'll do ill get them. for everything they've done to my family. I will gte them and when I do, they will know just how cruel Aliyah Raydan can be. I owe them that much.

**OOHHH...she' out for revengee! mehehehehhehhehehhehehehehe :D  
review guys...it'll stop me from crying and turning into a zombie due to lack of sleep just so that i can update  
this even though i have dozens of exams!  
O-O my eyes loool**

**Review! :D**

**pixie dust :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice:

I get up in the morning a huge grin on my face, I can't believe it! I'm an agent! At long last! i shower quickly and then get changed, eating my breakfast in a rush, as I grab my bag and trun outside. outside the skys a dismal gery but I couldnbt care less, it can be pouring, for all I care it still wont ruin my mood. the wind blows harshly against me as I stumble my way across to school when a sudden voice yells my name. I turn arpund to see a familiar figure, hardly daring to bele its true.  
"ALI! hii!" ash yells. I grin at her as she hurtles across the pavement into me, hugging me tightly. "OhMiGod! I missed you soo much!" she shrieks. I laugh and hug her back.  
"ive missed you loads too! what are you doing here?" I ask letting go of her.  
"what do you think doofus! I decided to come back!" come back?  
"OMG! seriously!" I shriek.  
"seriously!" she confirms grining. I cant yell loud enough, shs back! one of my closest frineds is back.  
"where are the others?"  
"we all came back. guess collge didn't suit us afterall." she smirks. what? all of them?  
"all of you?"  
"yup, although to be honest, Rosalie only came back because she misses a certain someone" ash giggles. I raise an eyebrow. "Someone?"  
"she missed hertz". oh god.  
"Eugh! that's gross! And I thought that Bella was disgusting!" oops. At the mention of Bella's name, ash's face literally crumples before returning to normal. "I know" she agrees brightly, I mentally high-five my face at my idiocy.  
"ALI!" shrieks a voice as a tiny bunny hauls itself at me. "Rosalie! good to see you! I've missed you guys so much!" I cry hugging her. This has got to be the best day ever! All my friends are back!  
a sudden vibration alerts me, as I fumble in my trousers for my phone.  
"hello?"  
"Alice? where are you?" rodolfos voice sounds tight with worry.  
"at school. whats wrong?" I ask walking away from the girls.  
"it's Bella. she's getting paranoid that somethings wrong with someone, but wopnt say who. I'm just cheking up to see if you're okay, the gilrs driving me insane" he mutters. I supress a smile and then frown.  
" wrong with someone? what do you mean?"  
"it's a feeling she gets..at least that's what she says…she says that something is wrong, somethings happening or is aboiut to happen…something unpleasant"  
"Bellas getting feelings? she's a psychic?" I laugh  
"seems that way" he chuckles. "Anyway, take care okay? Bye"  
"bye" I mutter and hang up.

Bellas getting feelings? that's a new one. usually its more the case of Bella running into some new scarp and then smirking at her success. I head into literarure with Rosalie preparing for another boring lesson on Shakespeare with .

ISABELLA:

"Bella! stop. just stop pacing okay. its fine. everyones okay. ive done a checkup on everyone! calm down!"Rodolfo says fpor the tenth time. I smile at him apologetically and reacxh for a coffee only to have it pilled out of my grasp. "no. its going to make you over react!"  
"I know…but I don't know…its…I feel so uneasy wolfie…something's wrong. I don't know what, but its strong. very stroing. somethings going to happen." I muse looking out the window. I feel him shift and a moment later he joins me.  
"its nothing Bella. maybe it was because of last week? you know the nightmares? it might've triggered it"  
"possibly…yeah..I'm soory. I could be overreacting" I murmur. all of a sudden I feel exhausted, the window pane cool against my forehead. he looks at me worriedly. "are you okay?"  
"yes…I'm fine…just a bit tired…" I mumble, not wanting to meet the green eyes.  
"wanna go home? shall I call isis?" I smile at him.  
"no I'm fine. its nothing. it'll pass" as if to contradict this, my mind chooses the exact moment to yawn. Rodolfo looks amused. thank you brain. "you don't look fine. haven't you been sleeping?" he reaches out a hand to touch the shadows under my eyes and I hastily duck. he smirks as he lowers his hand. "once was quiet enough" I tell him, putting my hands out in front of me.  
"you'll be back, Bella. you can't resist" he says grinning evilly. I roll my eyes.  
"yes…ill be back when I'm ready to sign my death warrant." he takes a step closer, I glare at him balefully. "you are really eager to die aren't you?" I growl.  
"its not my fault. for all you're claims that you don't love me, I think you do". I satre at him in disgust.  
"there's a difference between love, and want" I say turning away.  
"oh…I see…so you want me then?" he sounds incredibly happy, as if he's won a trophy or something. I resist the urge to slap his face, and shake some sense into his stupid brain.  
"if I wanted you Rodolfo, you'd have known long ago. honestly, you need to find someone your own age mate" I tell him sardonically.  
"never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth princess, last time I heard you were all over Phil, and guys at least eight years older than you!" he remarks. aarhghh! kill me now. and how does he know about Phil?  
"spying on me have we?" I ask him grinning. he shifts clearly uncomfortable. I take a step closer, two can play this game.  
"didn't anybody tell you it's wrong to spy?" I say quietly my face inches from his. he swallows audibly and I resist the laughter that's about to come any minute now.  
"call it intelligence" he grins shakily.  
"I detect a little jealousy, or is it…what's that word called again? oh yes…desire?" I whisper looking at him. his face looks tortured, the green eyes becoming darker and burning with some deep emotion and his breathing is irregular. Come to think of it so is mine. he hastily takes a step back and I follow staring at him as his jaw tightens.  
"what the hell are you playing at Bella?" he growls, suddenly he looks furious. oops. I laugh at him,tying to buy time, taking a step back, this time its him who advances forward. Uh-oh. Help. Where did it go wrong?  
"are you trying to test my patience?" he asks softly tilting my chin up, forcing me to meet the burning green eyes. I gulp. where did I lose control? actually…oh god. help. this man will be the death of me!  
"um…no…why would I do that?" I squeak. he smiles his teeth glinting. I just realised….he has an awesome smile..woah. Brain. stop right there.  
"you should never test me Bella…unless you want me to lose control." he says in a soft whisper. my heart is having a mini dance attack, literally it feels like its about to jump out and make a runner.  
"or alternatively…I could lose control…"I say softly, I bring my hand up to his blazer as his eyes widen, evident confusion flashing in them. I smirk and take my chance. I pull him into me and then just when his eyes meet mine, our faces a centimetre apart, I push him away and run from the room.  
"Bella!" he yells. I laugh in response, and hastily shut the door. I don't want to be there when he loses control. Although it does sound appealing. very appealing…Oh YUCK. no. no….why am I thinking this? and about Rodolfo for gods sake! its not right. shudder. must be my hormones. I shudder again and walk right into someone. I look up, about to utter an apology, but I forget that when I see the face looking down at me.  
"Phil?" I gasp. Ya Allah. help me. why am I such an idiot? I hate men. …so why do they have this effect on me? its only because they're attractive.  
"princessa?" he looks as if he's about to faint. someone didn't tell him I was alive.  
"um…hi." I say waving weakly.  
"good god. you're alive?"  
"seems that way. I mean…I never knew that dead people spoke. unless they were a hallucination, in which case its different but yeah…I think I'm alive. I mean…." I trail off rambling,the heat rising upto my face. he looks amused. and then I remember something and my fist comes flying out of nowhere and smashes his face.  
"OW! what the hell was that for?" he yells clutching his cheek. maybe I should've hit a bit lighter.  
"for kissing me without permission" I tell him smugly.  
"oh you're definitely alive alright" he mutters smiling at me-and my heart goes wheee and feels like its going to take off, despite the apparent fact that I've punched him for kissing me. "oh god. that hurts. anyway after all this time….and you're alive? you could've told me at least!" he adds, the relief quickly turning into something else. he winces again shooting me a glare. yeah..i should've hit harder afterall.  
"I'm sorry…by the way, we have a new member in our crew" I say smiling.  
"and who is this amazing person I should know about?" he says sarcastically, one hand still held to his face.  
"Alice." I say simply.  
"Alice Cullen?" he says in surprise.  
"yes…Alice Cullen."  
"well….thats a surprise…anyway…wheres rodlofo?" . well…  
"um…he's in there…in his office…except I don't think he's in a good mood" I mumble. an amused expression flickers against his face.  
"oh really? well that's a new one. what did you do to him exactly?" what?  
"I didn't do anything! what are you talking about?" I cry. he grins at me and then saluting he hurries into the office. after a second I follow.

"Rodolfo! phil's here to see you!" I cry happily. Rodolfo glares at me. "yes. I know. I can see him standing right in front of me." he says ! talk about being nice. phil looks over and smirks, I hastily cover my mouth to extinguish my laughter. Rodolfo's mood gets blacker as he glares at us both.  
"if you're having laugh at my expense, please do it somewhere else. some place where I'm not present will be ideal"  
"my, my, aren't we touchy today", Emmet smirks, emerging from the door. I let out a squeaky splutter as Rodolfo glowers at me.  
"damn…what did you do to him Bella?" Jasper mutters in my ear.  
"don't ask. I think…I tested his patience…" I mumble.  
"oh you bad girl!"  
"he was asking for it!" I mutter. Jasper laughs quietly, earning another glare.  
"I don't even want to know what you two were doing!" Emmet smirks. cringe. rodlfo always gets me into trouble.-even though he claims otherwise.  
"don't even go there. why do you always assume the worst?" I whisper vehemently. Emmet grins.  
"when are you going to put him out of his misery Bella?" misery?  
"never…besides how am I supposed to put him out of his msiey without killing him?"  
"he loves you doofus" Emmet says insultingly.  
"love is such a misleading doesn't love me…or maybe he does that but not in that sense. its more of a case of a fling he's going through", I say grining. oh boy. fling?  
"you just accused him of having a crush." Emmet smirks.  
"good god. The bloodthirsty captain, the most fearsome of all agents, is in love. what next?" Jasper remarks sounding like a cross between a strangled goldfish and a chicken.

***tut*tut* naughty bellaa! ;)  
loved it? hated it? couldn't care less? think it needs more lemons? whatever you're  
view, get it across to me by the tab called Review! :D**

**pixie dust will give you cakes and cookies if you do ;)  
x3**


	9. Chapter 9

Alice:

I make my way to HQ telling my father that I'm going to ash's house. hopefully it will be over quick, an di can go home and make up some stories bapout what we did. I see now what Bella meant when she said its difficult. its bloody complex. I make my way over to the office and stop dead. beacsue sitting at the laptop, speaking into a little ear clip, sipping coffe is Bella.  
"Bella?" I gasp. wahst she doing here? and why isn't she crying or yelling ir going on a killing spree? she looks absolutely normal.  
"hey love. and its not Bella. its Aliyah. or bond. or captain" she smirks.  
"what the hell are you doing?"  
"trying to crack a riddle…oh wait." she holds up her hand for silence and a hush falls as a crackilng come through from Bellas ear pice.  
"ahmed." she says happily.  
"ah. my favourite person in the world. Bond…what can I do for you?" a voice says insincerely.  
"well…for starters I believe that you received my message right?" Bella says slowly. she sounds very happy but there's a cold undertone that clearly says don't-messwith-me.  
"well…I did get the message, but how should I say this…I was occupied…"  
"occupied? with what exactly?"  
"lets call it another project…"  
"awww…so you wont tell me? even though I'm you're favourite person in the whole wide world? and even though you are still under my command?"  
"it's a matter of secrecy love. I would if I could but I cant…"  
"ah. well in that case…did you find anything?"  
"maybe…"  
"ahmed….stop being an idiot and answer me properly. did you find anything?"  
"well I found a lot of things, depends on what you need"  
"you know what I need. information. so if you could tell me it would be useful" Bella growls. Ahmed (whoever he is) laughs  
"I missed ya sweetheart."  
"I missed you too darling..now…about the certain info…"  
"yes…I found some pretty interesting things actually…very interesting. why do you want to know about that anyway?"  
"lets call it a matter of secerycy shall we?"  
"ah. in that case…..i'll tell you…"  
"oh for gods sake! what do you want?"  
"a lot of things…information would be one of them"  
"oh? about what exactly? do I need to remind you that I hold some um..very valuable items of yours? we don't want to release it do we..unless you want oh I don't know, a hundred or so highly skilled people after you?"  
"well of course there's that issue…is there a chance that maybe I can have those documents back?"  
"no."  
"oh. well…I guess I'll just send the information over to you.."  
"I'm glad. when do I get it?"  
"I'm not going to email it over to you sweetheart. its gonna take awhile. ill tell you when to prepare for collection"  
"it better not be some place stupid like last time. I neatrly died."  
"but that's my most strongest base!"  
"oh fine. whatever. I just want the files. now…is that all?"  
"what about payment?" an outraged voice asks. Bella scowls as the room bursts into laughter.  
"..will £1 million be enough?"  
"ive spent well over £3 million love. at least cover the costs"  
"fine. 2 million?  
"no. 5 million and the tracker"  
"what? I am not paying you 5 million!"  
"just the tracker?"  
"how bout 3 million and no tracker?"  
"no. 10 million and no tracker?"  
"no. 3 million"  
"8"  
"3"  
"7 and thast my last offer"  
"you work with me not against me. even if you're freelance"  
"okay. because I love you how about 6.5 mill? comeone…that's generous….and since I'm not getting the tracker…"  
"6 million."  
"deal. I love doing buissness with you"  
"oh really? maybe thast something to do with the fact that you go away with double the expenses"  
"something like that. anyway be prepared to collect it. ill tell you when okay?"  
"fine." the line goes silent and Bellaturns to us.  
"job done…part of it anyway" she grins. I gawp at her.  
"did you just agree to pay him 6 million pounds for a file?" I wshiper gobsmacked.  
"yes. believe me, its woth will give you quality even if he does ask for a lot in return"  
"no kidding" I mutter.

"Bondina!" isis runs in a huge grin on her face.  
"what happned? won a billion pounds? got Emmet? murdered a dog?"  
"what? no! we got him!"  
"who?"  
"Husayfah!" Bella leaps as does everyone else.  
"what?"  
"yeah. the tracking department got him. it cost hell a lot to get him through the border and with the ID and all but he's here"  
"send him to interrogation cell 10…after you've reversed the amnesia that is".  
"is that even possible" I ask her once sis is gone.  
"yes…but it's very valuable…it could go wrong and obviously he wont ne happy to help once he finds out that we um..stole his memory but we need the information".  
"I don't undeerstabnd….what information are we looking for?"  
"the information to the secret of life."  
"What? but thast impossible!"  
"I know. but it doesn't stop idiots searching for it. we need to stop the project. million shave died already looking for the so-called items. no one has succeded and each time it gets nore hellish"  
"what does?"  
"the procedure….we don't know much about it, what we do know, is that there are apparently three esseantial items that are needed in order to live forever..or at least never grow old. everyones fater it. everyone is going to extremes to find it. ancient magic, voodoo, medical science breakthroughs, human scarfgifices…"  
"what? magic?"  
"yeah. magic"  
"I swear it doesn't exist"  
"oh it exits all right. not the harry potter type of magic but magic done through genies, through the devil himself..it exists"  
"what? like selling your soul?"  
"yes… like that"  
"but I swear you cant do that"  
"it's a question of belief. selling your soul in this case means giving up all moral beliefs of right and wrong and religion and going on the road of crime, evil, black magic nad satanic rituals.  
"satanic rituals?"  
"apparently. involves some pretty disgusting stuff…that's the information that the files meant out hold."  
"so you're telling me that people do black magic, voodoo and stuff and satanic rituals for the scret of life?"  
"could be for anything. the point being that these things exist. its not fiction. maybe the procedures are, but the main line…magic exists. black magic, cursings, all of these things exist."  
"and you believe in it?"  
"I belive in its existence. not in the magic itself. I know its there and I know better than to get involved"  
"so why are you?"  
"I have to. it must stop. if the scret of life falls into the wrong hands, there'll be chaos. thers a reason secret agencies were created ali. its for puposes like these, to keep disturbing thinsg away from the public. we deal with the problems before they make it out. but not all the agencies are good. some are evil, they do carry out satanic rituals and they do believe in the new world order"  
"new world order?"  
"an order created by a group of people, Satanists who believe that there should be world of no religion, no faith, with one worldwide government with complete control. A dictatorship to the next level in which every citizens whereabouts is carefully monitored"  
"what? and you believe that this is possible?"  
"welcome to my world Alice Cullen. everything you don't believe in is contradicted. you better start believing in strange going-ons Alice. Because you're inside one". I stare at her in disgust. is she serious?  
"very funny" I tell her shakily. she looks at me and smiles.  
"I don't lie to you ali. the quicker you realise this the easier it is."  
"Bella. you're telling me that some random evil guys exist who want to take over the world, that magic exist, and other some pretty evil stuff. selling your soul isn't possible!"  
"not literally. you don't sell your soul as in…hey dude I wanna sell my soul. I think its more of giving up the belief of right and wrong and doing the most highest crimes like murder in order to achieve what you want. a pact with the devil some call it. you enter the bad side and in return you get what you want."  
"what about necromancy?"  
"raising the dead?...I don't believe in that. people do claim that it exists and its possible to do that but I don't think so. the dead are well beyond the reach of the living. necromancy can also mean witchcraft and black magic". what world have I entered?


	10. Chapter 10

ISABELLA:

Alice's face when she found out that magic exists was absolutely priceless! loved that look. maybe I should tell her more ridiculous things. how about conspiracy theories? they are pretty interesting, have to admit. but I have better things to do than annoy my best friend. like finding a certain bunch of killers.

"gentlemen! and ladies! any news?" I walk into my office and slouch down in the sofa as my crew turns to look at me.  
"we've got the file, we know where they are.." Luna begins. I wave my hand at her impatiently.  
"so? go get them. I want them here. preferably locked up." I say. Luna nods. "I'll see to it cap'n"  
"I know you will" I smirk and then motioning for Alice I leave.  
"where are we going?"  
"we are going to interrogate husayfah" I tell her happily.  
"what about the amnesia…has it been reversed yet?"  
"yes. all done. I doubt he's going to be too happy we pretty much ruined his life. honestly how stupid can you get? you don't diagnose someone with complete amnesia and then leave them for the dead. of course I didn't know about it.."  
"so we're going to interrogate someone are we?" Emmet adds casually joining us. "this will be fun". I roll my eyes. "yes. it will be Loads of FUN" I say sarcastically. Jasper grins as he unlocks the door.  
"camera on?"  
"duh.". I glare at him and he grins back.  
"did I tell you that I missed you?" I tell him.  
"nope…but I figured anyway"  
" where you're wrong. I never missed you at all" I smirk.  
"whatever floats your boat dralin" he drawls. I wish I could punch him unfortunately i cant.

we arrive at the door as a guard unlocks it and steps back. sitting in a chair at a table is Husayfah.  
Black hair, with brown eyes, there's something about him that's immediately catching. he has an air of mystery around him, almost surreal.  
"Mr. Husayfah." I say walking towards him as behind me the door shuts. Emmet and Jasper take their places at either end of the room and Alice stands near a wall. behind the closed door, I know there'll be tow guards stationed in case something goes wrong. "aliyah Raydan at you're service" I tell him doing a little bow. I pull out a chair and sit down opening the file in front of me.  
" lets gte this over and done with quickly. first of all I would like to apologise on behalf of the agency for um…you know diagnosing you with amnesia-"  
"and ruiing my life?" he says coldly. it's the first tie ive heard him speak and his voice is laced with venom. we are going to get along splendidly!  
"yes. that too. anyway point being, you were the one who sold project reverse to us-"  
"if you think that I'm gonna make the mistake of telling you anything you're so wrong. I helped you, brought project reverse over to you, nearly died in the process and you all repaid me with RUIUNG MY LIFE!". ouch.  
"husayfah, listen it wasn't me that did it. it was a mistake. we all make mistakes, you know, how about you and I forgive and forget?"  
"you owe me."  
"I do?"  
"you do. you oew me my life. I want my life back. and you're gonna help me get it"  
"you don't need to ask. we were going to help you do that anyway. we can find you're family if you want?" I tell him, maybe he'll help if I be nice?  
"i do want. you owe me that much."  
"so does that mean you'lle help us?"  
"what do you want?"  
"information"  
"I know that. of what sort?"  
"operation phoenix"  
"forget it."  
"listen. lets not make things difficult. I like to keep things at a nice level. you know the bit where we build up our friendship? besides I like you Husayfah. you have nice face, you have honest eyes, you have an honest looking nose, you seem like the kind of guy I can work with. obviously if you turn out to be traitorous I can always take the honesty compliments back and say I knew you would do that all along-"  
"what?"  
"nothing, anyway. like I was saying. I like you. so ill be nice. ill help you find youre family and all and in return you tell me all you know about operation phoenix. wha dya think?"  
"I like the diea…except I don't like the bit about operation phoenix"  
"well that's a shame. let me put it simply. either you work with us or we diagnose you with amnesia and wipe off you're entire existence off the face of the earth. savvy?"  
"where does freewill come into this?"  
"in the bit where you choose to work with us"  
"and if I don't?"  
"there are more than one ways to get the information I need, and not all of them are as pleasant as the one I'm offering you now. the ultimate choice is yours Husayfah, but personally I'd think you'd be a fool not to take on my offer, and that is one thing you're not. make up your mind"  
"in that case ill help you" he says sourly "on the condition that I be allowed to have my life back after I get the information to you, and you guys don't interfere with em again or diagnose me with amneisa"  
"agreed. and don't even think about double crossing me Husayfah. I'm a nice person, but I wont hesistate to track you down, wherever you are and kill you, should you lie to me or betray me or my agency. understood?"  
" inescapably"  
"I knew you would be an awesome guy to work with." I tell him happily. he shoots me a death glare which I ignore. "until then my dear accomplice". I salute him and then walk out, two guards entering the room behind me.  
"that was quick." Emmet says. I smile. "I know. looks like he's going to cooperate."  
"and if he doesn't?" Alice asks a bit askance. I flash her an evil grin.  
"then we do whatever it takes to make sure he does"  
"whatever it takes? meaning?"  
"whatever it takes." I shrug. Alice glares. I grin a crocodile grin.


End file.
